The invention relates to jewelry and particularly to rings intended for wearing on a finger. The prior art includes necklaces, broachs, earrings, cuff links, pendants having a generally planar member which is carried for rotation about an axis and which has indicia disposed on the opposite planar bases thereof. Rapid rotation of the generally planar member about the axis makes the indicia on opposite sides visible at the same time. Ordinarily the indicia on the opposite faces is selected such that a unitary expression is visible when the generally planar member is rotated. This approach has not heretofore believe to have been possible with rings for wearing on the finger.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the invention to provide a ring for wearing on a finger which will include a generally planar member having indicia disposed on opposite faces thereof and which is carried for rotation about an axis.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a ring which is adjustable to fit various finger sizes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.